


Reciprocation

by redcursive



Series: GhostInnit [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, ghostinnit, mentions of sleepy bois inc as a family, references to dream being a shithead to tommy in exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/pseuds/redcursive
Summary: Dream strikes a deal with TommyInnit's ghost. In order to neutralize the enemy, Dream has to trust Tommy. Something isn't as it seems.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Clay | Dream
Series: GhostInnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089377
Comments: 11
Kudos: 265





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random thing i thought up while walking the dog. i don't know if i'll ever put more on it, but it's in the same universe as my other ghostinnit story, hence why i added it to the collection.

Tommy's secret cabin in the woods, which he retreats to when the affairs of the living become too much for him, should be unknown to everyone but himself. It doesn't surprise him when Dream knocks on his door.

"Hello," Tommy says when he opens the door. "Do come in."

Dream stalks through the doorway like he owns the place, coming to stand in the middle of the one-room cabin. With the lit fireplace behind him, outlining his silhouette in a warm glow, he looks ethereal. Dangerous. Tommy shuts the door and floats toward his intruding guest, not bothering to pretend to walk. Here, in his own home, he doesn't have to pretend to be anything other than the ghost he is.

"I really don't know if I should be trusting you with this..." Dream says. The man is hesitating, obviously vacillating in his mind over whether this is the best plan of action or not.

Tommy rolls his eyes and scoffs, letting just a bit of the behavior he exhibited while he was alive escape the thick shroud of deathly calm. "You know Technoblade will never trust you, and neither will Philza. You could probably kill them one on one, but not both; besides, killing them isn't what you're after, is it? You want them alive, to suffer in your prison."

Dream shifts uneasily at the casual manner in which Tommy discusses betraying his friends and family. Tommy catches the motion, successfully interpreting what Dream's thinking.

"They're not my family, Dream-- _you are_. They don't care for me like you do. You always provide for me, and now, the one time you need me, you hesitate? You're powerful and you're smart, but you can't put those two in prison without my help. Please, let me do this for you."

Squaring his shoulders, Dream silently gives Tommy the prison's control panel key. Tommy smiles.

"Sunt mala quae libas, ipse venena bibas," the blond ghost quotes. "Thank you."

Dream cocks his head in a birdlike manner, like a falcon watching its prey. "What did you say?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Tommy sheepishly laughs. "Ah, it's just something I learned from Schlatt, before... Well, you know. It's a quote about sharing a drink with someone you trust. I just wanted to express how grateful I am for what you've given me. I promise, I'll repay the favor sevenfold."

Dream nods, and makes to leave the hidden cabin. When his fingers touch the doorknob, he pauses, looking over his shoulder. "Absolute reciprocity?"

"Only for you, Dream," Tommy smiles placidly.

Dream will never be used to seeing such a docile look on the once fiery teen's face. He supposes only death could have managed to tame Tommy, though Dream personally likes to believe it was at least in part to his efforts. He leaves, feeling satisfied. His plans are coming together.

In the dim light of the fireplace, floating in an empty house, Tommy's placid smile turns sharp and jagged.

_Sunt mala quae libas, ipse venena bibas: that which you offer me is poison, drink it yourself._

Absolute reciprocity.


End file.
